Based on a True Story
by Vitterdoo
Summary: Silver and Blaze. Can't get much better than that, eh? Anyway, this is based on a true story. So most of these events DID happen to me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Reader. Welcome to my personal story. When I am done with my tale, everything I know you will know. So let us begin:  
My story starts in a dark place. The town I lived in was light: high-spirited people, efficient community, and overall an excellent place to live. But, reader, my life was dark. My family was broken. My mother and father separated and my siblings shut themselves away from life. I felt utterly and completely alone. Sure, I had friends to keep me company: friends that kept me on the right track. But none that I could relate to. None that I could explain the feelings within my heart. So reader, I too was shut away.  
I kept continuing what I always did. Cruse through life without meaning. I did what I was supposed to. I stayed away from bad people and bad things. I considered myself to be a good person, but after we lost our home, I lost hope.  
I stopped praying. I stopped believing that something good would finally happen. Although I felt as if I was losing everything, I hadn't lost myself. I respected myself. So I kept living life: dreading and despising every passing minute.  
We wandered from place to place, (my brothers and I), but we had a hard time feeling accepted by society because society didn't accept us.  
Homeless and helpless we wandered, not knowing what direction we were heading. We just walked, hoping for some shelter.  
Every night was darker and colder than the one before. We had given up on almost everything except for life itself. We were a huddled mass, yearning to break free. We were withered and torn by the harshness of the world.  
"This is it." I thought. "These are my last steps, and I'm okay with that."  
I looked behind me to see the bodies of my collapsed brothers - lifeless in the snow. I too collapsed. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain peacefully leaving my body.  
"I am Silver the hedgehog, and I have been defeated. So take me away, whoever may be beside me. Rid me of my pain."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes. My body ached. I felt heavy, though I weighed the least that I ever had in my life... Life... Was I still alive? I felt completely dead.  
I looked around me, my head pounding. All I saw we're walls. Dark grey and sold. I forced myself up only to fall over and face defeat. I grasped the metal bar along the side of the door. My knuckles turned white as I used all my strength to pull myself up. I looked out the cell window. There was a cop on duty reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.  
"Excuse me", I croaked.  
The officer, startled, shot up. His eyes widened.  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed. "We didn't expect you to wake up".  
"Where am I?" I said, rubbing my head to ease the pressure.  
"Well, you see, we couldn't find any family in your records, so we had no choice but to bring you here."  
"And where is here exactly?" I rasped.  
"The sheriff's office."  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Not any that I know of. I can let you go if you agree to answer some questions."  
I nodded.  
The officer walked slowly to the cell door and unlatched it. While he was busy with the locks, I glanced at his name tag. Jet.  
The door swung open. I stepped out into the room.  
"Have a seat right here," Jet said. "Now, I can tell if you're lying because I was a liar once myself. I was a criminal, well, if you could call it that. Anyway, do you understand? I am good at what I do."  
I just nodded. I didn't have anything to hide anyway.  
"What are you running away from?"  
My mind went blank. I had the answer, but I didn't want to tell him. Either I would tell the truth and lose everything, or I lie... And lose everything.


	3. Chapter 3

All I had left was my dignity, and if I told Jet what I was running from, I would lose that. Thus, I would lose everything.  
I started to stutter. My words ran into each other; not like dominoes: one after another, but like a car crash. Each bumper smashing violently into the next.  
Why was I having such a hard time? What was I hiding, you ask? Well, honestly, nothing. I really didn't want to share my personal life, though. I didn't want to be someone's charity. So that's why it looked like I was hiding something.  
"To tell you the truth, jet, I don't have anything to hide. I'm not a criminal. I'm not running from some wrong-doing of mine. I just have family issues. It's very personal. So if you don't mind, I will be leaving."  
"Now hold on just a minute." Jet squawked. I froze in my seat. I felt a chill down my spine as jet leaned forward. He stared into my eyes. He focused on every feature: every detail: every crevice on my face. "It looks like you're telling the truth, but I better call in the expert, Espio, just to be sure.  
I sighed. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to in that police station. "Fine." I managed to release. "I will tell you everything I know."  
I spent the next 30 mins or so explaining everything that I have told you. Down to the last detail.  
Jet leaned back in his chair. "Well, sounds like your life is pretty messed up."  
I reflected on my life. Before me and my siblings were abandoned, my life was pretty good. Great, in fact. But it's amazing how much you rely on your parents. I'm lucky to have survived everything that I've been through. My brothers... Not so lucky.  
I didn't have much to say after that, so all I could do is reply with a simple ,"yeah."  
But no matter how I look at it, I know that someone out there has it worse than I do, so I can't complain. At least not out loud. Secretly, I complain to myself all the time. I glance into the polluted city and think," my dad is somewhere out there. But I really don't know where exactly." In fact, he could be half way across the world and I wouldn't know. I often think to myself, "how worthless must I be if my own parents don't acknowledge me anymore. My life went from your average American family to a living hell in a matter of months. On top of that, it doesn't get any better.  
"Well", Jet started, "there is one person who you can live with. At least for now that is. Everyone around here calls her grandma because she has lived here longer than any of us here. You won't have to pay a dime. All that she asks is that you help out with her house and yard work."  
How could I refuse? I was being offered shelter and food for practically free!

That night the officer escorted me to grandmas house. I could see why she wanted help around the house; she had an enormous amount of property and she lived all by herself.  
I walked up to the front door. After I knocked on the door several stray cats ran up to me: meowing in hunger. They were practically crawling on top of one another: begging for food. I felt bad. I've always had a soft spot for cats. And it's a shame to see all these abandoned cats. There eyes; they were like mine: needy and scared.  
The door opened. I was warmly greeted at the door and welcomed into grandmas house.  
"Make yourself at home", she said. "Now, I won't be here too often because I'm taking care of my mother a few towns away, so I hope you can take care of the place while I'm away."  
I nodded in agreement. Grandma walked into the kitchen. "I already made dinner. But I already ate, so help yourself to anything you want."  
I smiled. It seemed like I hadn't eaten in days. Maybe because it was true. "No problem!" I exclaimed.  
Grandma left the kitchen; leaving me alone with the food. I began to stuff my face. I don't think I even looked to see what I picked up. All I knew was I was eating food, and that was good enough for me.  
Midway through my gorging, I heard the front door open and shut. I guess that meant grandma was leaving, which also meant that I had the house to myself. I stopped chewing. There was a slight silence. I could hear muffled talking coming from the front of the house where grandma had left. She must have gotten distracted and started socialising- just like all women do. Oh well, there was a more important matter at hand: filling my stomach. I continued eating. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I froze only for a moment, but then decided to ignore it and keep eating. Just before I could take another bite, there was another knock- more urgent this time. And more annoying, may I add. I rose from my chair, swallowed my food and wiped my mouth with my arm. I trudged to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.  
To my astonishment, it was a girl. But not some ordinary girl, I could tell. This girl had a certain vibe to her. A good feeling. A happy presence.  
"We'll how do you do, Silver? I just came by to check up on you. I heard that you're new here and came to see if you would like to join me and my family at church this Sunday."  
I raised an eyebrow. The last thing I wanted to do is go to church. I used to be a pretty religious person, but I guess all that just faded away over time.  
"Well", I began, "I'm not really a church goer." I raised my hand behind my head. "Actually, I used to go, but not anymore... And I'm in no rush to return if you know what I mean."  
I hated to turn down such a beautiful girl. If this were a date or something, then of course I would accept, but this church thing just made me uncomfortable.  
"I see", she said disappointed. "Well tell me, what religion are you... Or were you?"  
No one had really asked me that before. But I didn't want to say because I was often made fun of for the church I was a member of. So I made things difficult. Yeah, stupid idea. I didn't want to drive her away, but I didn't want to go through the cycle again. I didn't want to go through more persecution. So I said, "guess."  
She slightly squinted her eyes. "There are so many religions out there, it's hard to guess one. Can I ask questions to help me figure it out?"  
"Sure", I replied.  
"Is it a common religion?"  
"Not really. Only in a select few places. But most of the world doesn't even know about it or have ever heard of it."  
"Well then, it can't be catholic or baptist or anything along those lines. Is it a Christian church though?"  
"Yes, it is of a Christian faith."  
"Well, that's all that matters then. The only church here is the one I attend. Some people aren't even of the churches faith, but its the only church around here, so they do with what they can. I hope that you will reconsider and come to church with me. We don't even have to go to the whole meeting."  
That was a close one, I really didn't want her to know I was a member of the LDS church.  
I smiled. "Alright then, I guess I will try it out."  
"Great", she commented. She started to turn away.  
"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I didn't catch your name!"  
"Oh, dear me! Sorry about that. I should know better. My name is Amy. Amy Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

Usually, I'm a man of my word, but I really had no intent on going to church, so I did my share of work around the house and went for a little walk. I hadn't really seen the town because I arrived here at night, and I haven't really been out since then.  
Really all this land was made up of were fields, orchards and farms. It was a really quiet place- except for all the dogs barking. I walked to the edge of town. Just a block away was the church. I felt bad for ditching Amy, but the truth was that I really didn't have an interest in her. Sure, she was cute and a really nice girl- much different than what I'm used to, but she wasn't for me.  
I shrugged. "I'm just not ready."  
"Ready for what?" A voice behind me asked.  
I whipped around. A girl was standing there. She put her hands in her hips. "I'm waiting."  
I cocked my head. "Who are you?"  
"I asked you first", she replied.  
"A relationship", I answered.  
She giggled. "No one is. But people go through the motions anyway. I think no one is ever ready until they try."  
"What are you saying?" I asked.  
"Hey, I'm just saying my opinion. Anyway, I'm Blaze. Blaze the cat. I heard that there was someone new in town... Someone who likes to stand up girls."  
I gasped. "For your information, I did not stand her up! Secondly, she creeps me out, and lastly, how did you hear about that?!"  
Blaze smiled. "It's a small town. Word gets around pretty quick."  
"So you're one of Amy's friends?"  
"I guess you could say that, but we aren't really friends, we are just neighbours."  
"I see. Anyway, how did you know I was here?"  
"I didn't. I always take a walk on Sunday. Better than going to church in my opinion."  
Humph. This girl was just like me. I wonder if we had a common past. There had to be something in her life that closed her away from being all that social. But if that was true, then why was she talking to me?  
"So Blaze, care to be friends?"  
She crossed her arms. "I don't make friends." She turned her head away. "But in this case, sure."  
"Why make me the exception?" I asked.  
"I like you kid, you're different. You aren't one of those nosy kids who makes it their business to know everyone else's business."  
It was true. I wasn't one if those people. I believe in privacy, Reader, don't ever forget it!  
Blaze started to walk down the road. Away from me.  
"So I guess I'll see you around?!" I yelled.  
She kept walking, but raised her arm. Kind of like a wave goodbye, but with way less effort. She didn't look back. I turned around. Did I just make an idiot out of myself? Face palm! Drat, I thought that I played it cool. Just then, I heard Blazes voice:  
"Silver, I'll see ya later, ok?"  
She slightly turned around and waved. Then she continued down the road.  
The sun was setting. Blaze's silhouette stood a strong figure in the sea of orange and red. I nodded.  
"Ok! See ya!"  
Amazing. Just under two days at this new place and I already had a friend. A friend like me. Maybe not in personality, but in life experience. We were both strong.


	5. Chapter 5

Well reader, our friendship grew. We were two peas in a pod. We didn't even need to talk to grow closer. Just by being near each other we became closer friends. Even when we were apart, we were close.  
Reader, I'm about to confess something. Please don't judge me for it. I thought that me and Blaze would be friends for eternity. But the truth is that I want it to be more than that. Yes, I think of blaze in a romantic way. I never thought of it like that at first, but it just makes sense to me. I think I want to tell her. But I'm too scared. I don't want her to avoid me or gossip about it with everyone in town. Yeah, I know. If we were really friends, then I should just trust her. But for some reason, I just can't. I like blaze, I really do. But I have always had trust issues.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Mom?!"  
I couldn't say more. I was shocked. I didn't know what else to do.  
"Hey , sweetie , I have been looking for you. I'm so sorry about what happened. You see, I tried to make things work out with dad, but he doesn't want things to work out."  
I blinked. I couldn't find any words to say.  
"So where have you been all this time ?" I asked.  
"Well, I got married to a really nice man. Much nicer than dad. He will take care of us. It's time to go home."  
To tell you the truth, Reader, I didn't want to leave. I had only lived in this small farm town for 10 months or so, but it grew near my heart.  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked.  
"You always have a choice, but the thing is that the woman that has been living here passed away, and you're under 18, so I'm afraid that in this case you don't really have a choice."  
I nodded and followed mom to the car. It's ok , I will come back someday. It's not like I will never come here again. Everyone will be waiting for me when I return.  
So once again, I turned my back on my home and left everything that was important to me. Most importantly, Blaze. My only true friend. A tear left my eye as I turned around to say goodbye to my home.

In the years since, I haven't returned to that place. I still feel that love for Blaze burning within my heart, but I'm afraid to go back. I'm afraid that she won't be there.  
My heart may be still filled with love, but its also filled with sadness. Hopefully I will see my beloved again someday. I think of her every passing hour. Whether it be a small thought, or a memory of our friendship. But the thing that gets me down the most is the mystery behind it all. What could have happened if I told Blaze how I truly felt? How might have my life been different ? Where would I be today?  
But for now, all I can do is ponder the what ifs. Blaze is gone, and if we are truly meant to be, then we will be reunited once again someday.  
Reader, the words that I write are truly worthless. I can talk your ear off for days but it wouldn't mean anything. The real treasure lies within your actions. So the question is: what are YOU going to do about it?


End file.
